


A Place In The Sun

by SincerelyShania



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Post-War, Romance, post-the last
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyShania/pseuds/SincerelyShania
Summary: A couple of months following the events of The Last: Naruto the Movie, Naruto finally gathers the courage to further his relationship with Hinata.





	1. Byakugan Princess

Naruto stared into the mirror in his apartment, checking for any flaws in his appearance. He had finally summoned the courage to ask Hinata on a date; they were to take a stroll around the village. It was a simple way to pass the time together, but it had taken a lot out of the knucklehead ninja to even gather the nerve to propose such a thing. _Look at me…I'm a nervous wreck! I think I can finally understand why Hinata always acted so weird around me back in the day,_ he thought to himself, plopping onto his bed. Before he could get too wrapped up in his own thoughts, a voice erupted from somewhere in the back of his mind.

" _You've taken on opponents that you had almost no chance of beating, but you're going to let one measly date get you all worked up?_ " The voice belonged to Kurama, the nine-tailed fox sealed within Naruto's body. Despite him having been given the chance to live free of his bondage to the young jinchuriki following the Fourth Great Ninja War, he had chosen to remain within him as an ever-present ally and friend.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly trying to impress any of my enemies. This is wayyyyyyy different!" Naruto exaggerated.

" _I've come far in my understanding of human emotion; however, I don't think I'll ever quite understand romantic infatuations._ "

"Good for you, buddy. Look, can't ya give me _any_ advice? Just somethin' to take the edge off!" The knucklehead ninja's outburst earned a chuckle from his demon companion.

" _The only piece of wisdom I can offer you is this: Get to know her. Don't focus too much on yourself. The entire village basically knows you and your life's story, but she has led a less remarkable existence. You remember how much effort you put into saving her from the clutches of the Ōtsutsuki brat? Well, take that effort and multiply it by ten—that's how much energy you need to put into getting to know her._ "

Naruto placed a finger on his chin and narrowed his eyes in a thinking gesture; he thought back to a couple of months previously when the ninja world was in danger from yet another enemy: Toneri Ōtsutsuki. He was the son of Hamura and the grandson of the Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya. He had attempted to take Hinata as his wife, calling her his "Byakugan Princess" and causing a lot of trouble for Naruto and his allies. In the end, he relented his corrupted ways, and everyone was able to continue on with their lives. Amongst the chaos of the event, the hyperactive hero and the shy young woman had realized and reciprocated their feelings for each other, leading him to eventually ask her out when things had completely calmed down once more. Although the two expressed their feelings and even kissed, the current situation was still awkward and nerve-racking for him.

"Right, I understand. I'll try my hardest!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up and punching his fist at the air. "Thanks a ton, Kurama! I thought you said you don't understand romantic feelings or whatever, so how'd you come up with such good advice?"

" _I don't personally have experience in the matter, but I have experienced love through someone else's eyes,_ " the nine-tailed fox explained, smiling slightly in his vessel's subconscious.

"Really? Through whose?"

" _Your mother's._ " Naruto began beaming at Kurama's words, placing a hand over his heart and clenching his fist tightly. His mom and dad had truly loved one another, and they passed their hopes and dreams onto him. He could not help but to wonder what it would be like for his parents to meet his first love. He imagined it would be kind of embarrassing, but he wished he could experience the sensation nonetheless. The hyperactive hero was pulled from his thoughts once again by the demon fox speaking up. " _I hate to interrupt your sweet inner musings, but what time were you supposed to meet the girl at the Hyuga residence?_ "

Naruto glanced over at his alarm clock and nearly passed out; the hands read 6:56, and he was expected to meet Hinata by 7:00 that evening. "Ah, crap!" he shouted, stumbling out of his apartment and rushing off in the direction of the Hyuga estate. He traveled as fast as he could, fumbling through crowded streets and jumping across rooftops, until landing at his destination.

Hinata made her way out of her residence to find Naruto leaning over and panting heavily. "What's up, Hinata?" he asked as casually as he could, not wanting to admit that he was almost late in picking her up.

"N-not much…Is everything alright? Y-you seem…um…out of breath," the Byakugan user inquired innocently.

"Yeah, yeah! Don't worry about it!" The knucklehead ninja waved a hand in front of his face in an attempt to dismiss his condition from the conversation. "So, whaddya say we get going?"

"Y-yes," Hinata replied before making her way to the jinchuriki's side, ready to begin their date.

The two companions strolled in silence for a while, taking in the beauty of their village; it was peaceful, almost as if it had not been nearly destroyed multiple times over the past few years. Naruto glanced over at the young woman walking next to him out of the corner of his eye. He gulped as her beauty struck him; how had he taken so long to realize his own feelings for her? She was everything he could ever ask for—intelligent, strong, gentle, kind…At the very thought of how perfect she was, a sweet smile made its way onto the hyperactive hero's face.

Hinata gazed over at Naruto, noticing the grin that was plastered on his face. "Well, you seem h-happy this evening."

"How could I not be?!" The jinchuriki scratched the back of his head nervously. "Ya know…I mean…I don't know if I've told you this or not, but…uh…You're breathtaking, Hinata."

The Byakugan user's cheeks went deep red. It was a familiar sight to Naruto, as this had often been her reaction to being around him when they were younger. He completely expected her to faint, but to his surprise, she merely stuttered out a gracious "thank you".

The sky was quickly darkening, and the horizon had been almost completely engulfed in blackness. The stars were beginning to shine through the darkness overhead, but Naruto was much too focused on the woman strolling along next to him to pay much attention to his surroundings. Upon once again getting lost in thought, he let something slip that had made its way into his mind. "Byakugan Princess…" he whispered, his eyes sparkling.

"W-what did you say?" Hinata questioned, obviously having heard his remark. Her grey eyes were wide, indicating that she was shocked at his words.

"O-oh! Sorry! I just…I was thinking about Toneri. He called you his 'Byakugan Princess', remember?"

"Hm…Now that you mention it, I do recall that…"

"Sorry to bring up something like that!" Naruto struggled to redeem the situation, assuming he had made it awkward. "I was just thinking about how that was kind of a fitting title for you! You're…You're…"

The blush that had previously overtaken Hinata's face reappeared. The hyperactive hero seemed to startle her slightly as he placed a hand on her cheek. "N-Naruto…What—"

"You're my very own Byakugan Princess…" Naruto interrupted, looking deep into his companion's grey eyes. In his years of intense training, he had become the sun—a symbol of a bright future—and Hinata…Well, she had become a beautiful flower that grew strong even when the sun was absent but that found its true strength when under its light and warmth; she had become a reflection of what love and strength could be when they came together, and above all else, she had become everything that he could ever want.


	2. A Fitting Name

Naruto watched intently as Hinata dried her deep blue hair with the towel he had given her. While strolling around the village on their date, rain had started coming down unexpectedly. Since the two lovers were closest to the hyperactive hero's house, they quickly made their way there and both grabbed a towel to dry off with before sitting on the bed.

"You can stay here for as long as you need to, Hinata. I honestly don't mind the company, and I don't want you going out and catching a cold or anything!" Naruto stated, placing his hands behind his head and offering his companion a goofy grin.

The Byakugan user nodded shyly in response, returning the knucklehead ninja's smile. "T-thank you, Naruto. Hopefully the rain will let up soon."

"It sucks that it started coming down like this; I was really enjoying our time together!" Naruto's words earned a blush from Hinata. He admired her for a moment, taking in the fact that he had really been on a date with such a wonderful girl. All of a sudden, he remembered Kurama's advice. "So, uh…Hinata sure is a pretty name. What's it mean?"

"O-oh, thank you so much…I was told that it means 'place in the sun'," Hinata explained as she placed the towel she had been using onto the bed.

The hyperactive ninja thought about the meaning of his companion's name for a moment. The Sage of the Six Paths, Hagoromo, had bestowed upon him the power of the sun and light during the Fourth Great Ninja War. "Weird! With my yang release style, it's almost like the universe expected us to come together!"

Both Naruto and Hinata got silent at the connection that the enthusiastic jinchuriki made. They remained gazing into each other's eyes as if they would find the answers to their existence within the other's soul.

"I, uh…" Naruto began, racking his brain to try and find what to say next. "I love your name. It reminds me of how you'll always have a place in my heart and—I mean, I didn't mean to say that! No, no, no! What I said was true, I just—"

The hyperactive hero was cut off by lips smashing into his; his eyes widened in confusion momentarily as he tried to comprehend what was happening. Hinata had closed the distance between them with a kiss, and although she was blushing deeply, she remained in her position, seemingly determined to see what she had done through. Before he knew it, he was returning her gesture and wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her in closely. He had never felt anything as intimate as her body being pressed against his and her lips colliding with his own. In that moment, she appeared more beautiful to him than she ever had before, although it had not previously seemed possible.

The timid young woman pulled back from the kiss, cheeks red but eyes fixated in determination. "I…I'm just so happy that you see me that way that you do, N-Naruto…You make me f-feel…like my life has true meaning."

"It hurts me to think that you could've ever thought otherwise," Naruto comforted. "You're totally amazing, Hinata! Um…the storm is still pretty bad and it doesn't seem like it's gonna let up anytime soon, so…I was wondering if you'd wanna crash here for the night."

Hinata lowered her gaze in order to think. "W-Well…I suppose my father would…maybe understand why I had to sleep here for the night."

"Really?! You mean it?" The knucklehead ninja got extremely excited at his companion's words, jumping out of bed in the process. "I have the perfect thing for this situation! Iruka gave me a special bottle of sake in celebration of me helping to save the world from the moon a couple of months ago. I thought maybe we could have some. After all, you were the one who really saved everyone back then!"

Naruto did not wait for Hinata to reply before making his way to the refrigerator. He pulled out the sake and a couple of cups, pouring a bit in each of them. His excitement at the situation grew greater and greater at each passing second; he had never had someone stay the night at his house in the past as he had no friends during his childhood and upon finally securing bonds with people, his duty as a shinobi kept him extremely busy. He had slept under the same stars or in the same vicinity as his fellow ninja many times in the past; however, being able to relax while in the over-night presence of a companion was a new feeling to him.

_I'm happy that Hinata is going to be able to stay here until morning,_ the cheerful jinchuriki thought to himself as he placed the alcohol back into the refrigerator. _Since our time on the moon, I haven't been able to get my mind off of her, and now, I'm gonna have her for an entire night._


	3. A New Dream

Rain pouring down around the village became the soundtrack of the evening as Naruto and Hinata sat at the kitchen table leisurely sipping at their sake. Both lovers had readily admitted that this would be their first time drinking and then had a laugh about Lee's "drunken fist" style of fighting, which ultimately caused them to remain relatively cautious about their alcohol consumption; despite this, the sake was beginning to affect them as they continued drinking.

"N-Naruto…You asked me about my name earlier, and I w-was wondering if I could ask you something about yourself as well," the Byakugan user inquired, setting her now empty cup on the table.

"Sure!" the hyperactive hero replied enthusiastically, also putting his drink down.

"I'm sorry for asking such a p-personal question, but…what was childhood like for you?"

The smile that had previously been plastered on Naruto's face throughout the evening slowly faded as he cast his eyes toward his lap. Over the years, he found that his days of being alone in the world seemed darker and darker; he could not imagine being without the bonds he had created and strengthened. "When I was a kid, it was…lonely. I didn't have a mom or a dad, and since everyone always tried to avoid me, I had no friends, either. I wouldn't wish that kind of loneliness on my worst enemy. It was a dark place…"

"I-I'm sorry…I shouldn't have brought up s-something like that…I didn't mean to—"

"Don't apologize," the knucklehead ninja interrupted, quickly shaking his head to pull himself out of his musings. "The sadness and isolation I felt back then is long gone. I have friends who I care for and who care for me too! Plus…I have you, Hinata. Looking back, you believed in me before anyone else did, and even though I didn't know it back then, it means a lot to me now that you've always had faith in me!"

Another blush tinted Hinata's cheeks red, and she gave a gentle smile. "I'll always believe in you, N-Naruto."

Naruto fell into an unusual silence as he examined his companion. It seemed unreal to him that someone could so completely dedicate their life to love in the way she had, and yet he found himself wanting to do the same. He was the sun, and she was a beautiful flower that he wanted to give as much life to as he could; she was _his_ Byakugan Princess, and he…Yes, he loved her—more than ramen, more than being a shinobi, and even more than his dream of becoming Hokage. Somewhere along the line, she had become a new dream of his.

The hyperactive hero stood from his place at the table abruptly, holding out a hand to Hinata. She gave him a confused look but did not question his motives; instead, she took his hand, and he assisted her in standing up. He pulled her in close to him as he had when they were sitting on his bed.

"N…Naruto-Kun…?" Before Hinata could say anything more, Naruto pushed his lips into hers. He felt a fire stirring within him, and with every second that they lingered in their kiss, the flames raged on more and more violently, threatening to consume him.

Beginning to feel a greater level of intoxication than the sake had left him feeling, the blonde-haired jinchuriki pulled back from his lover. He and her stared into each other's eyes wordlessly, silently attempting to determine where to go from there.

Hinata gasped in surprise as Naruto swiftly lifted her into his arms in a bridal fashion. When she did not resist his actions, he began making his way to his bedroom, laying her on his bed once there.

"W-What are you…?" The stupefied young woman trailed off before finishing her sentence.

"Hinata, feel free to stop me if this isn't what you want, but…I'm just doing what feels right." The knucklehead ninja stood at the side of the bed, awaiting a reaction from his companion. He would never do anything to cause her harm, physically or mentally, but there was no denying that he wanted more of her…No, he wanted _all_ of her. Had it not been for the sake, he probably would not have been able to summon the courage to help the situation progress as far as it did, but now that they had come so far, he hoped it would be able to continue.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat when Hinata timidly removed her top, exposing her bra and symbolizing her decision. He carefully crawled on top of her until they were face to face, lust and apprehension taking hold of him. Unsure of what exactly to do, he began planting small kisses on her neck and playfully nipping at her skin every now and again. Her full breasts bounced slightly as her body responded to his actions, leading him to want to see more of her.

The lustful jinchuriki pushed his hands beneath his lover and then began fumbling to unlatch her bra; it took him a good minute to get it undone, but once he did, she removed it the rest of the way, completely revealing her large tits and coral colored nipples. Naruto took a nipple into his mouth; he traced his tongue around it and sucked lightly, rewarding him with soft moans from Hinata. Wanting to hear more of her noises, he began trailing more kisses down her chest and stomach until reaching the trim of her bottoms. He smiled into her skin before taking a hand and running it up the bottom of her skirt, eventually rubbing a finger against the outside of her underwear. To his surprise, he was greeted with moisture.

As Naruto ran his fingers across the thin cloth hiding the shy young woman's pussy, her moans came more frequently, adding to his own arousal. Becoming a bit impatient, he sat up and slid her skirt and panties down. She blushed deeply at being fully nude, but he just reveled in the beauty of her body. She was well toned but meaty, with huge breasts and a cleanly shaven nether-region. A goofy grin graced his expression as he thought about how even his Sexy Jutsu could not outdo her looks. He was not experienced in lust or romance, but he was competent enough to know he was a very lucky man.

Scooting backwards a bit, the hyperactive hero lowered his face in between Hinata's legs; he wasted no time in shooting his tongue into her pussy. A pleasured yelp released from her throat at his action, and he found himself becoming fully aroused at her scent and taste, which was both sweet and slightly bitter. He swirled his tongue around inside of her, causing her to get wetter than before. He felt her walls begin tightening around his tongue, but before her climax could come to fruition, she pushed his head back.

Surprised, Naruto gave the Byakugan user a worried look. "Am I…not doing this right?" he asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head and smiling in embarrassment.

"N-no, it isn't that…I just want to…make you feel good too, N-Naruto…" At her words, Hinata stood, and Naruto followed her lead. She bent in front of him, undoing his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers. Her eyes widened and her cheeks became crimson again at the sight of his eight inch dick. He allowed a blush of his own to creep across his face before Hinata took him into her mouth, making any awkwardness he previously felt fade away quickly. He moaned loudly as she took him deep into her throat time and time again, eventually grinding his hips in correspondence with her movements. It was a feeling unlike any other her had experienced.

Feeling himself beginning to reach his breaking point, the aroused jinchuriki halted his lover as she had done to him, picking her up with one arm holding apart each of her legs. She looked at him in confusion momentarily before feeling his cock rub against her inner thigh. Taking his hint, she cautiously gripped it and placed it at the entrance to her pussy, nodding timidly for him to continue. He lowered her onto him, pushing himself inside her in the process. She cringed briefly but yelped in pleasure as he sheathed himself completely inside of her.

Naruto bounced Hinata on top of him, pounding himself into her time and time again. Their position allowed for him to push the full length of his dick inside of her, and she held tightly to his neck, using him to move her own body in ways that would bring them both pleasure. She twirled her hips and pushed herself into his movements, each of them moaning noisily.

Hinata's moans turned into screams of ecstasy that Naruto did not know she was capable of making; her usual timid demeanor took a back seat to the pleasure that was ravaging her body. She called out his name before kissing him passionately and cumming onto him, and it drove him to his own climax; he lowered her onto him so that he was completely inside of her one last time, releasing himself into her.

The knucklehead ninja leisurely carried his lover back over to his bed, laying her down gingerly. He crawled in next to her, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. The rain still poured down outside as they laid together, both of them smiling contently.

"Hey, Hinata?" Naruto started, nestling his face into her neck. "I love you."

The shy young woman's cheeks turned pink at her companion's words. "I…I love you too, N-Naruto…"

As the sound of the rain pushed both of the lovers further toward sleep, the hyperactive hero thought to himself before drifting off into a slumber. _My new dream…is to be with her like this for the rest of our lives…I don't think becoming Hokage would mean as much if she wasn't by my side, so before I take on the title…I want to make sure she'll walk that path with me._


	4. The Ninja Way

She was perfection incarnate; in his eyes, not one inadequacy flawed her body or mind, and although he sometimes found himself believing he was a summation of insufficiencies, her love for him was enough to convince him that he was so much more than his imperfections.

Naruto idled in front of his mirror just as he had done a year previously on the day he was to take Hinata on their first official date. This time, as he reflected on his suitability to face her, he pondered on more than just his appearance; today, he strived to ask his lover to be his for the rest of their lives.

The rainy night that she had given herself over to him, the hyperactive hero fell asleep with her in his arms and realized that it was an embrace that he wanted to last a lifetime; facing every morning and retiring every night with his Byakugan Princess at his side would bring true fulfillment to his existence. He was not an expert in romantics by any means, but he knew that his love for her ran more deeply than any worldly restraints—they were eternal.

Sighing heavily with anxiety holding tightly to his lungs, Naruto attempted to convince himself that his efforts would not be futile; she would accept his marriage proposal…Wouldn't she? He could not bear the thought of the woman he loved so completely turning him down. She was what was beautiful in the world, and he needed her. His heart had known of his longing for her long before his mind did, but now that he realized his desire to be with her, he could not imagine paving a path toward the future without her accompanying him.

The couple was set to meet atop the Hokage Mansion at nightfall. The knucklehead ninja wanted the stone faces of the great leaders of the village to be smiling down upon him as his dream came to fruition, and he saw it fitting to ask for her hand in marriage under the light of the full moon, as it was the celestial mass that had brought the two of them together romantically to begin with.

Glancing toward his window, Naruto noted that the previously colorful horizon had been tainted with darkness, indicating that night would take reign over the sky soon. Stealing one last look at himself, he nervously rushed out of the door, but not before making certain that he had the necessary equipment for his most intense mission yet.

The ring that Naruto decided on complemented the beauty that Hinata already possessed, in his opinion. He made sure to pay close attention to her birthday, which was December 27th, and what gemstones were associated with the month. In the end, he found out that Tanzanite—an indigo gem—was her birthstone, getting a custom ring commissioned for her soon afterward; the ring was adorned with small diamonds along the sterling silver band, and the centerpiece was a Tanzanite gem in the shape of a heart. In addition, he had "N+H, I love you to our moon and back" engraved on the inner band to add a bit more sentimentality to it. He imagined it would look flawless on her.

The hyperactive hero remained trapped in his musings until reaching the base of the Hokage Mansion; stairs extended up the side of the red building, and he gulped nervously at the fact that the love of his life would be waiting at the other end. Naruto had never been one to get cold feet easily, as he was always so (unjustifiably, at times) confident in whatever he set his mind to, yet he cowered at the most monumental moment of his life. Despite his anxiety, he knew that not asking the timid young woman to be his wife would be a mistake greater than any other he had made previously and any that he was destined to make in the future; this drove him to take the first step up the stairs, and then the next, and then the next…

Finally, Naruto made it up to the roof of the building, and he was immediately greeted by the site of his lover illuminated with light from the moon, her pale skin glowing almost angelically and her long blue hair dancing with the soft breeze. Her grey eyes met his, and his heart ceased beating.

"O-oh, Naruto-Kun. You're here," Hinata stated, turning to face the knucklehead ninja completely.

"Uh, yeah…Sorry, have you been waiting here for a long time?" Naruto questioned while attempting to regain his composure.

"Not at all. Plus, i-it's a nice night. I was enjoying it." The Byakugan user smiled gently at her companion, a mild blush adding color to her light skin. "S-so…Why is it that you wanted to meet here?"

The hyperactive hero opened his mouth to speak, but found that no words were willing to escape his lips. Could he really do this? He could be reckless, oblivious, and immature; was he what was best for Hinata? He permitted his gaze to drift over to the Hokage Monument, his father's face carved into rock fourth from the left. Suddenly, flashes of his parents came rushing into his mind, bringing their love to the forefront of his thoughts. His father had been strong for many reasons but the most prominent one of all was that Kushina was by his side, always supporting him and egging him on. Naruto knew to become a superior leader than all those preceding him, he needed what Kushina was to Minato—a best friend and a soulmate, which he was positive Hinata was.

"W-well…" Naruto trailed off, trying to figure out how to pose his question. Although he practiced what could have been no less than hundreds of times, his words were not cooperating with him. "I, uh…have a question for you."

The timid young woman cocked her head slightly at the man who held her every affection, unsure of how to take his sudden nervous behavior. "A…question?"

Naruto glimpsed toward the sky and noticed the full moon hanging almost perfectly overhead; it was the perfect moment to propose. He made his way over to his lover and got down on one knee directly in front of her. As soon as she witnessed his motions, her hands flew over her mouth and her eyes widened. Seeing no negative reactions from her—just surprise—he began speaking.

"Hinata…You've always been by my side, even when I didn't notice you there. I'm sorry it took me so long to see how important you've always been to my life, but I can't imagine life without you now. It's kind of ironic, in a way. I…I love you, and I wanna spend every day for the rest of our lives showing you that. So, please…" The nervous jinchuriki reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the small onyx box that held the ring that would bond them together as an engaged couple within it. Opening it slowly, he continued. "I know I'm not perfect, but will you marry me?"

Naruto waited impatiently for a response as Hinata stood frozen in front of him. He started fearing the worst as tears began trailing down her face. Just as his hope all but diminished, she collected herself enough to answer. "O-of course I w-want to become your wife, Naruto-Kun!"

Tears manifested in Naruto's eyes as he placed the engagement ring on her finger; standing up afterwards, he wrapped her in a tight embrace. The two lovers wept silently together, relishing in the happiness and beauty of the moment. No words needed to be shared between them to communicate that they were completely and utterly in love. The night had become even more wondrous than it had been beforehand.

As the hyperactive hero held the woman he loved in his arms under the light of the moon and the splendor of the Hokage Monument, he thought to himself. _Can you and mom see this, dad? I promise to protect the village, to never go back on my word…and to love and protect her for the rest of our lives; that's my new nindo—my ninja way._


End file.
